Lucy and Haruhi's switch
by grayXlucyFE
Summary: what happens to the host club and team natsu when haruhi and lucy switch places because of a chant tamaki and natsu said together? and how will tamaki and gray handle their leading ladys gone?
1. The Magical chant

**Fairy tail X OHSHC**

Fairy tail P.O.V

Lucy walked in her grid, looking for natsu. She wondered around a bit before giving up and pouting over to mirajane. She sighed and watched as Mira handed her a glass.

"You look down," she smiled. Lucy took the glass and thanked Mira. "Whats wrong?"

"I haven't seen natsu or Ezra in the grid today," she looked around again spotting gray "gray is here but those two ditched us."

"Natsu and happy are in the library looking for an ninja book, and Ezra is doing a job for master"

"A job? Wait did you just say ninja book?," Lucy sweat dropped and sighed "_geez those two never grow up_" she thought flatly.

Mirajane giggled, "the job Ezra is on is unknown she left only telling me just in case someone was looking for her. She seemed in a hurry."

"I see," Lucy turned to gray and watched as he made his way to them.

"yo" he said throwing a hand up "you seen fire lips today?"

_Fire lips?_ Lucy asked herself in her head.

"Natsu is in the library" Mira said pointing in the direction of the library. _Oh I get it, fire lips! it makes sense now._

"how about we go check on him and happy?" Lucy said to gray

"oh yeah sure" he replied

"Don't get into any trouble or.." Mira said behind us "mess up the library fighting"

"I think that's an understatement" Lucy said flatly

OHSHC P.O.V

Haruhi walked into the clubroom setting down her bag noticing Tamaki reading a book, unusual. She walked over to him patting his shoulder. he jumped when he felt her.

"oii watched reading?" she asked placing her hands on her hips. Tamaki turned around and met her eyes

"Oh Haruhi you scared me. It's a magic spell book. It was on the table, so I picked I up and started reading it."

"Spell book?," she said looking at the cover "_fairy tail's best magic spells"_ yep it said it right there, magic spells. But what would it be doing in the host room?

"It's pretty cool there's a spell I want to try" he smiled

"You really believe in that?" she asked raising her eyebrow up

"Will we won't know until we try huh?" he turned around and walked towards the twins

"Yeah I guess your right" she agreed as Tamaki told Kaoru to go get honey and mori

"Then we should try it!"

Fairy tail's P.O.V

Lucy opened the door to the library peeking in, gray behind her. natsu and happy where sitting down on the floor looking sternly at a book. Then both of them look at each other and started cheesing.

"Natsu what hell is that ugly smile for?" gray asked walking over to him peering over his shoulder.

"Hey Lucy say these weird lines for me!" natsu said ignoring gray.

Lucy looked at the book and sighed "sorry natsu but I can't read it" she looked the words again before turning away "where did you find that book anyway?"

"over there" happy said pointing to a chest with weird things in it. Gray walked over to it picking up another book.

"whats up with all the old, weird looking books" he said throwing it to natsu

"I don't know, but gramps sure does like old stuff huh" natsu said

"Master's be around for a while so it only makes sense" Lucy pointed out

"Yeah true" happy agreed

"oii look! I can read this book gray gave me" natsu said flipping through the pages

Both P.O.V

Tamaki sighed and began to read the words the spell was giving him

Natsu started shuddering over the chant he found in the book

"_if the rivers and mountains became one would earth be troubled?_

_If two where to move through time and switch would love be troubled_

_Brown and yellow _

_Blonde and raven_

_I declare time travel!_ " natsu and Tamaki said together in unison

Fairy tail's P.O.V

"It didn't do anything" gray said flatly

"hmm maybe I said it wrong" natsu said sighing

"oh yes it did!" happy cried pointing to lucy "Lucy what's going on with your tummy!"

Lucy's stomach started to glow a bright brown color "I don't know but it hurts like crazy" she grabbed her stomach in pain.

" lucy" gray yelled walking to her and went to grab her, but his hand went through her. "w-what!?"

"lucy!" natsu screamed when she started to disappear

"What's…. On ….me"** (for those who can't tell she said what's going on help me) **by that time lucy had completely disappeared and a strong light appeared. When the light faded a girl in a male's school uniform was sitting there.

"NATSU WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO LUCY!"

Thx you guys

**Chapter 2 will come out soon!**


	2. The Switch

**Fairy tail X OHSHC**

**Made ( 8/2/2013 3:36 pm, eating popcorn XD)**

**OHSHC P.O.V**

**(Setting: after the chant was said)**

Haruhi blinked twice before asking what happened. Tamaki sighed and threw the book behind him. He thought it would do something, but it seems he was wrong.

"I guess demons and vampires really won't come," he said with a sigh.

'_Wait that's what he was hopping for?' _they all thought. Suddenly Haruhi's stomach began to glow a bright yellow color.

"haru-chan what wrong with your stomach," honey said.

"I-I don't know" she said grabbing it "it kind of hurts," Tamaki walked over to her and went to grab her, but his hand went straight through her.

"Haruhi…. Wait," Tamaki ran to book, trying to hurry, Haruhi was slowly fading away "maybe it was the spell! Haruhi!" but it was too late Haruhi had disappeared and a bright light had replaced her.

Covering their eyes from the light, the hosts called Haruhi, but no reply. When the light disappeared a lady with blonde hair sat on the floor, looking confused. When she noticed she wasn't where she thought she was, she gasped at all the boys around her.

"Boss, you turned Haruhi into a busty blonde," the twins pointed out in unison.

"AHHH HARUHI! IM SO SORRY, DADDY IS REALLY SORRY," Tamaki said bowing at the "new" Haruhi.

"Haruhi? Who's Haruhi?"

**Fairy Tail's P.O.V**

"**Natsu what the hell did you do to Lucy!"**

Gray, natsu, and happy crowed around "Lucy" wondering what happened.

"Something's wrong with this Lucy," natsu said looking closer. The poor brown headed girl sat there, still confused.

"Yeah but what is it?"

"The outfit?"

"No Lucy always has on something different."** (wow Gray wow -_-)**

"The hair?"

"Lucy was planning to cut her hair." **(oh come on! She was just blonde now she's brown headed!)**

"I know!" happy shouted "her boobies are gone!"he started giggling when he said that.

"OH YEAH! THAT'S IT!," natsu and gray said, like it all made since. **(-_-)**

"She was huge like this," gray said making a round movement in front of his chest

"But now she's like this," natsu said making an u and down movement in front of his chest **(*sigh* your right Lucy they will never grow up*)**

**Ok guys this is not a long chapter because I had to go to practice**

**Sorry but the next one will be**

**Oh and I start school in 2 days so I won't have time to do much on my stories**

**So how about you guys give me some cool ideas as far as side stories**

**Like Tamaki X Haruhi side stories or Lucy X Gray ones**

**Or random funny ones XD**

**If you want to then tell me about in a review or pm me! **

**Thx**

**What happens next?**

**Next chapter:**

**Lucy and Haruhi introduce themselves to everyone**

**And what's this? Is mori taking an interest in Lucy?**

**And what will Ezra think about the new Haruhi **

**About to read in the next chapter! XD**


	3. let's introduce ourselves!

**Fairy tail X OHSHC**

**OHSHC P.O.V**

**(Setting: Lucy introduces herself to everyone)**

The blonde was sitting in a chair trying to explain everything to everyone, but sadly she just confused herself even more. She sighed and stopped for sec, will she ever find her friends? Her friends! She didn't even ask where she was.

"Um excuse me," she said stopping kyoya "where am I anyway?" she asked

"Why you're in ouran's host club," he said with a smile "but I sorry I never gave you my name, did I?" the blonde shook her head "I'm kyoya, I keep the club in tacked," he said showing her his clipboard "and you are?"

"I'm Lucy, um what is a host club" everyone stopped, they all looked at her '_was it something I said' _she asked herself.

" you don't know what a host club is?" the twins said in unison. Lucy shook her head "boss" they called

Tamaki quickly sat by her and smiled "well my dear, a host club is where young ladies come and let these handsome men entertain them," Lucy looked around closely, they were indeed handsome. She wondered if they should do something like this to the grid when it came fantasia time.

"So what do you do to entertain the girls?" Lucy asked looking back at Tamaki

"Well we love to-"

"Why don't we just show her boss?" the twins asked again in unison

"Hmm that seem about right," he said "alright Lucy we will have 10 minutes with you each and show you how we entertain our ladies," he said as if he was making a speech with his foot on the chair

"Umm sure" she said smiling, which made Tamaki blush a little

"Whoa lu-chan is really pretty when she smiles!" honey said to mori, who nodded

"lu-chan" Lucy said slowly to herself "levy… I wonder whats going on at the grid" she felt as though she was going to cry, as she started to tear up a little

"Is something wrong?" mori asked kneeling down to Lucy's height. He was really tall, and to be honest this was the first time she heard him say anything

She shook her head and smiled "thank you but I'm just a little home sick," he nodded slowly, getting up and patting her head, just like gray or natsu did when she was crying. She sighed and forced a smile on her face. mori turned away when honey called him. _'Cool and quiet huh'_

Fairy tail P.O.V

"Geez it just doesn't make sense! All I said was a stupid old spell, it's not like I tried to send Lucy away," natsu pouted in a corner he was put in for messing around in the master's old stuff.

Levy was searching everything she could on the spell natsu said, but the only thing she could find was that it was a love switching spell. She said that it switches somebody's lover with another person's, to teach a lesson of faithfulness or to realize that they were truly in love.

"Wait but I don't remember bunny girl being anybody's girl," Gajeel said frowning, trying to think of someone. He was watching levy do her thing, but had to speak out on that last part.

"True," Cana said sipping on her barrel which creped the brown headed girl out "but maybe someone here likes Lucy? That's why the spell worked."

"That's the only possible way," levy said sighing at Gajeel, for resting his arm on her head from thinking hard.

"Well let's think of the possible matches for her," happy said in his teacher uniform.

"Natsu of course," Mira said giggling.

"No, I place my beats on gray." laxus said from on the second floor.

"NO GRAY-SAMA IS JUVIA'S!" juvia yelled to laxus who shrugged

"Ok then how about loke?" Wendy said smiling

"Wait, wouldn't she have her spirits with her?" Carla pointed out.

"Oh yeah, I guess" she said understanding the point

"How about other people than the usual." happy said sighing

"Laxus"

"Fried"

"Hibiki"  
"Lyon"

"Jellal"

"Gajeel"

"Sting"

Happy sighed, this was getting them nowhere, but he did notice Gray staying in a corner by himself the whole time, with his clothes on! **(This is serious shit! Things just got real! LOL)**

"I think it's about time you guys stopped playing match maker and look at the real problem. Deal with that right now." a women's voice said walking in to the grid with master.

"ERZA!" they all yelled in a hurry to straighten themselves.

"I heard the whole story outside," master said "and so did Ezra"

"One," Ezra started walking around "where is natsu and gray!" natsu jumped up from his corner quickly

"Right here!"

"And gray" everyone looked at the corner he was in. Gray stood there in a daze "gray, gray….GRAY FULLBUSTER!" he jumper a little hearing his name. He turned and looked at Ezra

"Sorry what did you say?" everyone was surprised, Gray was never the out of it.

"He's been like this since Lucy went missing," Happy whispered to Ezra. She nodded and turned to the brown headed girl sitting by Wendy

"Never mind," she said still looking the girl "anyway secondly this girl must be the one that switched places with Lucy?" levy nodded "I see what's your name?"

She jumped a little from the tone Ezra had and stood to her feet

"h-h-Haruhi I'm s-sorry if I caused a p-problem" she stubbed, bowing.

"No not at all don't worry we'll get you home"

"t-thank you"

"Anyway lastly I want to speak with gray and natsu" she said turning to the two "I think you have some explaining to do"

They nodded and walked to Ezra before turning to the Haruhi

"Haruhi," natsu said smiling at her she looked up at him "I don't know how long it will take but will get you home we promise!"

"Thank you" she said smiling he nodded

"Lucy is our friend will get her bac-"

"I got it guys!" levy yelled to them "I found out how to get lu-chan back!"

**How was that guys? I wonder in mori is starting to like Lucy? And what's this about the lover thing? Does it mean Lucy and Haruhi have someone that secretly like them, And what's up with gray?**

**So how about you guys! Give me some cool ideas as far as side stories!**

**Like Tamaki X Haruhi side stories or Lucy X Gray ones**

**Or random funny ones XD**

**If you want to, then tell me about in a review or pm me! **

**Thx**

**What happens next?**

**Next chapter:**

**Mori and Lucy get closer and gray confesses uh oh...**

**and wait what! 10 days!**

**Check-it-out!**


	4. confessing and messing

**Fairy tail X OHSHC**

**Fairy tail P.O.V**

**(Setting : levy is about to tell everyone her good news or is it bad?)**

"lucy is our friend will get her bac-"

"I got it guys!" levy yelled to them " I found out how to get lu-chan back!"

Everyone looked at her. Did she really find a way to help get lucy back and return Haruhi home?

"well I don't know if it'll work but we can give it a try" it all got quiet, nobody said a word, waiting for levy to explain.

"well what are you waitin for" gray finally said

"yeah, how do we get lucy back!" natsu chimed in

Levey nodded "well first I looked at what the chant said" she said fipping through the book back to the page and giving it to gajeel to hold "where it says _Brown and yellow, Blonde and raven _it's hinting or should I say describing something. But I just cant figure that out." She held up another book and showed them what she was talking about earlier

**-flash back-**

…..but the only thing she could find was that it was a love switching spell. She said that it switches somebody's lover with another person's to teach a lesson of faithfulness or to realize that they were truly in love.

"wait but I don't remember bunny girl being anybody's girl" Gajeel said frowning trying to think of someone. He was watching levy do her thing, but had to speak out on that last part.

"true" Cana said sipping on her barrel which creeped the brown headed girl out "but maybe someone here likes Lucy? That's why the spell worked"

"That's the only possible way" levy said sighing at Gajeel for resting his arm on her head from thinking hard…..

**-flash back end-**

"you see the spell only works with four lovers" she said holding u four fingures "even if its just one liking the other that's still a sign of a couple." She sighed "its kind of hard to explain, but the first thing we need to do is to ask all the guys their thoughts on lucy." Natsu held his eyebrow up at this " so we can kind of get an idea of how lucy went where ever Haruhi is suppose to be." Natsu nodded understanding " but theres still two or three problems"

"what" erza asked

"we can't find out who Haruhi likes or who likes her-"

"or who is her boyfriend!" happy giggled

"because" levy started again ignoing happy "we don't know her friends"

"but she does" natsu said looking over his shoulder to Haruhi

"I guess your right but-"

"then Haruhi-san is there any one you like?" gray asked her she shook her head

"nope"

"what about the people you hang out with do you think any of them likes you?"

Haruhi thought for a sec, of course the hosts don't like her that why she was only their close friend "no im sure any of them likes me think that. I'm just a close friend and besides if I did end up dating one of them it would mess up my school life."

"school life? How?" cana asked finally putting down her barrel.

"well.."

**This is not finished yet sorry about the late update. I wanted to get my new story started.**

**Though it will be finished soon!**


End file.
